All You Wanted
by ada69
Summary: All you wanted was somebody who cares. Oneshot. I don't own ADJL.


**So here is my songfic oneshot… I'm not really a songfic person, but I just absolutely love this song, and I think it fits Jake and Rose's relationship so well. So here it is. Song is called "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch. And on a weird side note, this is the first fanfic I've written in first person. Jake's POV. **

**All You Wanted**

Our relationship has always been complicated.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything. _

_So I tried to be like you,_

_And I got swept away._

From the time we met until now. We've been through so much together in these last few years, but we've also been through a lot on our own.

Me? Well, I'll admit that my job as the American Dragon isn't all it's cracked up to be, but there are certain moments that make everything worth it in the end. Sure I've had to battle almost every kind of creature you could imagine AND keep the magical family secret from my own father, but I know that there could be worse things.

Her? To be honest, I can't think of anything positive about her being Huntsgirl. She hates it more than anything. It's certainly not a life she would've chosen for herself or a life anyone who actually cared about her would've chosen for her.

She's told me time and time again that all she wants is a normal life, and I want nothing more than to give it to her. Find her family…she deserves that.

_I didn't know that_

_It was so cold, and_

_You needed someone_

_To show you the way._

_So I took your hand, and_

_We figured out that_

_When the tide comes_

_I'd take you away._

Unfortunately, it sounds a lot easier than it is. She knows almost nothing about herself, which is something I can't even imagine. Meeting Rose has showed me just how lucky I am to have the life that I do. I just wish she could have the same.

And now, sitting next to her on top of the Empire State Building, I felt more protective of her than ever before. As these thoughts of the Huntsclan filled my mind, I squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"What's wrong, Jake?" She turned her head to me. I looked up to see those beautiful blue eyes staring straight at me, containing a trace of concern.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, not wanting her to worry. "I just love you is all."

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside. So busy out there._

_And All You Wanted was somebody who cares. _

She smiled back. God, her smile was so beautiful. It amazed me how after all she'd been through, she could still smile and laugh and love.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. Now that she was so close to me, I could feel her shaking a bit, most likely from the evening chill. I quickly unzipped my jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Damn. Why was she always so difficult to read?

"You need to tell me if you're cold," Jake told her quietly, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She simply nodded in reply.

"Now," she said leaning her head on my shoulder, "what were you really thinking about?"

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me!_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on._

_Please can you tell me so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone?_

"You," I smiled softly. It wasn't a total lie.

She sighed. "Be more specific."

I shook my head and pulled away from her a bit. She was so damn stubborn. Yet, I found that to be one of her most attractive qualities.

I took both of her hands in mine and looked her dead in the eye.

"Rose," I began softly, "If you ever want to go someplace else-"

"You know I can't, Jake," she interrupted me and pulled away from my grasp. "The Huntsclan would find me. They'd hurt you."

"But they're hurting you!" I began to raise my voice. It angered me to no end how the Huntsclan treated her.

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside. So busy out there. _

_And All You Wanted was somebody who cares._

"You don't understand, Jake," she shook her head and looked toward the ground. "If I lose you, I'll have no one," she started. She took my hand in hers and looked up at me once more. "But if you lose me, you still have so many other people who care about you. I just…don't mean as much."

"Rose! Don't say that!" I shot back at her. "You mean the world to me," I added softly.

"I know, Jake," she looked away, "but you can't-"

"I CAN save you," I interrupted her. Damn why did she always say that? Why did she somehow think that I was incapable of saving her? I've saved so many other people, creatures, and magical items. Why not her?

_All You Wanted was somebody who cares._

_If you need me you know I'll be there. _

The next thing I knew, Rose threw herself into me and began to sob uncontrollably. I'd never seen her cry before, and I was a bit startled by her sudden breakdown, but I was more concerned than ever nonetheless.

She needed to get out of the Huntsclan. Her sanity was on the line, and I was greatly disturbed by the fact that she herself could not see that.

"Don't," I started softly stroking her hair, "don't cry, Rose," I really didn't know how to act in these kind of situations, so I was acting completely on instinct. Instinct and my feelings for Rose.

She buried her head deeper into my shoulder, and I continued to whisper quietly in her ear.

"It's gonna be okay," I reassured her, not really knowing what else to say. "You'll see."

I felt her kind of nod while I continued to hold her tightly.

"All I want," she finally spoke, her voice weak and shaky "is a family. A family that actually cares about me."

"Let me help you," I whispered almost pleadingly. It was killing me to see her like this.

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside. So busy out there._

_And All You Wanted was somebody who cares._

She finally lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me carefully, and I could see the pain in her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying, and I could still clearly see the tear trails running down her cheeks.

And yet, she'd never looked so beautiful to me.

"I," Rose started closing her eyes. I silenced her quickly with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Please," I gently took her hand in mine. "Just say yes."

She laughed a bit, though her laugh sounded more like a sob. "You never give up, do you, dragon boy?"

I shook my head and tried to smile.

"I'll think about it," she replied after a moment of silence.

I sighed. "Well I guess that's a start."

"I guess it is," she squeezed my hand.

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside. So busy out there._

_And All You Wanted was somebody who cares._

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her eyes locked on me as we both fell silent, and all I could do was look back into those gorgeous blue eyes. Slowly, our faces inched closer and closer together until our lips touched.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss in the process. With our relationship being kept a secret from the Huntsclan, opportunities like this one were rare.

After what seemed like much too short of time, we needed to break the kiss for air.

I felt myself breathing heavily onto her cheek.

"I love you, Rose," I managed to say in between breaths.

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "I love you too, Jake."

_Please can you tell me so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone?_

**XX**

**Well, if you made it this far, congrats! There is absolutely no plot. Lol. Pure fluff…which I personally absolutely love to read…but I don't really like to write it. So I don't know how this turned out…**

**Also, I apologize for my delay on Secrets of the Past. With the funeral and stuff, haven't had much time. So how did I find time to write this? Not quite sure. **

**Also, I'd like to thank Noble6 for reading this for me before I posted it…the things I drag her into. Lolz. **

**Hope you enjoyed it to some extent. **

**~ada69**


End file.
